Aiko's Hope?
by MilkyWay586
Summary: Contains OC/OOC Aiko knew she was different, and to make matters worse she was left in the world alone, at the age of 14. She needed hope. But what if a persons "hope" is a 18 year old half-dog deamon whose NEVER tooken care of anyone but himself?
1. Background

Hey You guys MilkyWay586 here, and I just wanna say that whoever you are, I'm so happy that you're reading my fanfic. If you want I would extremely appreciate it if you could write a review. By the way this is my first fanfic, and I'll try to get to the good parts quickly cause I have some really hot stuff for ya so thanks for reading.M.W.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha the rightful owner is Rumiko Takahashi and please don't sue me lol.

Okay here it goes...

12 years Before: "What the hell are you doing? I bring you back to life and this is how I'm re payed am I?"

"No! Naraku, it's not what you th"

"OH I BELIEVE IT IS, YOUR DEAD!"

"Inuyaaaasha!" Kagome yelled after Inuyasha down the bone eaters well, she was constantly waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up all day. She had packed bags full of Instant Ramen, potato chips, and candy for Shippou."Ooh c'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome said out loud to herself. After waiting around for another five minutes, she finally decided to wait indoors, rather then outside.

Meanwhile

I have to find him, Aiko thought to herself. I know that one girl who was walking home from school, thought about a half-dog demon named Inuyasha, man good thing I can read minds. I think that girl said her name was Kagimee or something? Aiko was still thinking to herself when..."KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!! man where is that damn girl?" "Kagome there you are, whereya been, i had to look all over this place for you. you weren't inside the house, where the hell were ya?"

"waiting for you!, I've been wondering the yard, i was about to g- HEY! why am i doing all the explaining? where have YOU been? I've been waiting all day for you I-"

"shh" Inuyasha said quietly cutting Kagome off. Do ya here that?

"WELL OF COURSE NOT!!!! I DON'T HAVE DOG EARS!, lets just go now" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha to the shrine with her.

"Whew, that was close" Aiko thought to herself, coming from behind a tree in Kagome's yard. Inuyasha Mustn't be from around here, Aiko thought to herself,"I mean look at what he was wearing!" oops!, whew no one heard that. Okay I think the close is clear. Immediately Aiko ran towards the Shrine, swiftly, and quietly.

They must've gone in here. Aiko thought, but why the hell would they go in a well?. Well it's the only place in here. And with that Aiko jumped into the well, wondering where the hell she was going.

When Aiko arrived she realized it was completely different than the Japan she knew all her life. It was night, and she secretly followed Inuyasha, and Kagome near a small hut, filled with four others, sleeping. Of course she didn't go in, it would be dumb to think no one could see her in such a little hut.

After hours of sitting around outside, Aiko layed her head on the cold ground, not knowing it would make a rustling sound, which woke up a suspicious Inuyasha."WHO'S THERE?!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of the hut guarded with Tetsaiga. Aiko tried to run out of sight, but that just made the bells on her skirt jingle. She jumped up into a tree, but before Aiko could climb all the way up, Inuyasha grabbed her shirt.

"Hey, you, ummm, uh, Inuyasha, let go of me!" she stumbled trying to remember Inuyasha's name, and yell at 4:30 a.m. at the same time.

"Okay who the hell are you, and why do you know my name?" Inuyasha said relieved yet pissed off that it was just a little 13 year old demon, who he'd been smelling the whole time."He, hey your a half-breed aren't you?" Inuyasha said dropping Aiko.

"Yeah" Aiko said, "I have more than that in comparison with you though." "I'm also your Sister."

"your my What!!!!, no no you got this all wrong, I don't have a sister, you just need to go home an- and I don't know do something, maybe you need some rest or something cause your speaking delirious"

"No, I'm not, I'm telling you the truth I can prove it." Aiko said pulling a small flash of plastic out of her pocket. "see" she said holding up a picture, of Inuyasha's father.

"So what you have a picture of my old man, what's that got to do with anything.

"Duh what ayah think it means, why would I have a picture of _our _dad"

"look how should I know, all I know is I only have one sibling (barely) and he's a half brother"

"i know Sesshomaru, I know him too"

"look kid I'm sorry you don't know where your family is but, I'm not it"

"Hey whats going on out here?" Kagome said stepping out of the hut yawning

"This kid thinks she's my sister" Inuyasha said turning his back on Aiko to look at Kagome.

"That's crazy, Inuyasha's only sibling is Sesshomaru, and they detest each other"

"That's what I was trying to tell her, but she still thinks I'm her brother"

"well she does kinda look like you" Kagome said examining Aiko up and down. Her hair was light brown, and she had the exact same ears as Inuyasha, same fangs, same claws and that same small grin that Inuyasha would get occasionally. She wore a black fish net top, with a baby blue leather zip up vest laying over her curved body, clearly in her teens, a baby blue leather skirt, and a baby blue head band to complete the look. Where'd she get such modern clothes Kagome said to herself.

"I even have a picture of Inunotaisho himself" Aiko said showing Kagome the picture.

"Wow Inuyasha I think she's telling the truth, Hey you said it was Aiko right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" Aiko replied, standing up.

"ho how did you get a picture of Inuayasha's father, if you live in the feudal era?"

"Now thats were the story gets interesting" Aiko said as Miroku came out of the hut as well.

"Hey guy's what's all the racket?" suddenly sango came out of the hut as well, with Shippou and Kirara trailing right behind her.

"Yeah you guys what is going on out here exactly" Sango said stretching her arms out.

"This girl says she's Inuyasha's sister" Kagome said stretching as well."The only thing is none of us ever knew Inuyasha had a sister, Especially since she has on modern day clothes."

"I guess I should probably explain myself" Aiko said "Okay so here it goes. A half demon named Naraku Reincarnated Inunotaisho as soon as he became half demon, it was heard he used to be a human. Anyways he sent Inunotaisho on a bunch of tasks for him, and some where in the modern day era. Thats were he met Mika my mother, whom he said resembled someone he once knew, like in a different life. Soon enough I was born, and when Naraku found out he killed dad instantly again. My mom got away before she were hurt too, and raised me until I was two. She left me a note saying everything that had happened and how sorry she were for leaving me. Thing is when Naraku found her, he killed her to. and, thats my story. They say some old Priestess used all her energy to put a spell on the portal between the modern day era and the feudal day era, to keep Naraku from passing by. It took her life trying to seal the thing"

"WOW" Kagome said intrigued

"I still don't believe her" Inuyasha said turning his back again.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha how much more proof do you need" Kagome said

"So let me get this straight, your my younger sister from the Modern day era, come to stay with me?" "that's pretty hard to believe" Inuyasha said oppositely.

"fine! I have one more since of proof" Aiko said digging in her left skirt pocket." here she said handing Inuyasha a Burnt piece of paper"

" What's this?" Inuyasha said grabbing the paper from Aiko.

"Let's see " Kagome said Reading over Inuyasha's shoulder." It looks like a birth certificate" Kagome said Impressed. It had every bit of data saying Aiko wasn't lying.

"Believe me now?" Aiko said seeing the shock on everyones face.

"yeah I guess so" Inuyasha said handing her the paper back." but look just because i'm your brother and now your legal guardian, that doesn't mean I have to babysit you and stuff does it?"

"I've grew up all on my own before this what makes you think i'd have you do any of that?"

"Okay, so now that that's all finished, Hi I'm Miroku Monk of much greatness" Miroku said grabbing Aiko's hand and kissing it, while Sango hit him over the head.

"and i'm Sango the one that'll keep this thing away from you" she said pointing to Miroku."This is Shippou, And this Is Kirara" she finished while Shippou waved, and Kirara stood guard not knowing who Aiko was. Aiko knelt down in front of Kirara, staring her directly in the eyes. Instantly Kirara pounced on Aiko with force.

"Apparently Kirara doesn't like you yet" Sango said watching Kirara "good thing she wasn't transformed. But when Sango looked over at Kirara and Aiko again she wasn't trying to hurt Aiko, but she was Licking her face Affectionately and Purring.

"Oh!" Sango said giggling. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm just good with animals" Aiko said grabbing Kirara and rubbing her face up to hers.

"Well guys it's already morning and we should probably get packing" Kagome said.

"Yeah, oh! Aiko, we should probably tell you we know who Naraku is, and that's who were searching for, as well as the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, and all of us are looking for Naraku for certain reasons ..." Inuyasha began to say as everyone walked into the fresh morning sun.


	2. Aiko Meets Koga?

**Hey people of Earth! This next chapter is basically gonna be a couple of more adventures in the life of Aiko. From this chapter on, the story will be wrote on Aiko's P.O.V (4 all the noob's it stands for point of view) and don't worry, not this chapter but the next chapter, Aiko and Inuyasha are gonna get into it, and Aiko will get a new love interest (really great stuff!) sincerely yours, M.W. **

**BTW: please, please, please WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!**

"I'm going for a run," I told the gang before I started to run threw the forest, and look up at the stunning sky. The clouds were ghastly and billowy. The sky was a dazzling Cerulean blue, I wished i could stare up at the sky forever, and not have a bother in the world. I'd been daydreaming so much when i finally realized i was running I was about to run into someone.

I flew to the ground, and bumped someone hardly on the way down.

"HEY!!!" a man with a deep russet voice said getting up to dust off his shirt. He wasn't normal, he was a demon I'm guessing that resembled a wolf, considering the clothes he had on and the tail that swayed behind him. He wore what looked to be a brown animal skin, a shirt, and a matching skirt to go along with it.

"Ooh I'm sorry" I said trying to make a affectionate apology.

"you okay?" the man said trying to help me up even though I refused his helping hand.

"sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"because, you've got a pretty deep gash going right through your arm" the strangely dressed though good looking demon said. Oh I hadn't even noticed, I wonder why I didn't feel the tree branch thrust into my skin?

"Oh I hadn't even noticed" I said repeating my thoughts. "never cry over spilled blood" I said putting my good arm behind my head bashfuly.

"I like the way you think" the demon said ripping a piece of cloth off his shirt. "here give me your arm" he replied while I put my arm in front of me looking and feeling like a Zombie out of a movie. "you know you look really familiar?" he said still wrapping the cloth around my arm some more.

"um I'm Inuyasha's sister" I said in a whisper trying to still give off a modest tone.

"Thats who you look like!"He said in a snarling tone "i didn't know that mutt had a sister?, by the way my names Koga" apparently Koga didn't like Inuyasha the way he growled out his name like a wild animal.

"Aiko"

"Aiko, that's pretty, I can see how your related to Inuyasha, but how can you stand to live with that hound?"

"oh were working on it" I said with a half-hearted grin.

"well, when you get tired of living with him, you can always come stay with my tribe, pass that along to Kagome to, I live right up in the northeast mountains with the rest of my wolf demon tribe."

"uh, um thanks" was all I could say, I was almost 100 sure, me, and Kagome both would be living with Inuyasha for a long time.

"All Done" Koga said ripping off the access cloth, and tying the rest in a knot.

"Thanks" I said turning back around. "See ya around!"

"you too" Koga yelled.

When I got back to camp, everyone were eating there usual dinner, and having small conversation.

"welcome back!" Kagome said smiling at me as if I'd been gone for an eternity.

"Hi!"

"Oh you hurt your arm!" Kagome said looking at the so-called bandage on my arm. "I'm sure I have something in this first aid kit, that's better then that animal skin on your arm.

"ANIMAL SKIN! Inuyasha gnarled out grabbing my arm furiously and sniffing it. "smells just like the dirty bastard"

"Like who?" Kagome asked aroused by Inuyasha's actions

"Koga that's who, What'd the bastard do to you?" Inuyasha managed to growl out again.

"Nothing, I ran into him and when I fell I nicked my arm on a tree branch, golly, besides it'll be gone in a matter of days anyways whats up with you?"

"that don't look like a nick, and I don't like you being around Koga thats whats up"

"look, I can take care of myself, I know how to maintain myself in danger Inuyasha, calm down."

"Just, try to stay away from him okay?"

"huh, fine" I said lying, Maybe this whole living together thing wasn't gonna work out so well???

Month's later: I needed to write, so I asked Kagome if I could borrow some paper, and here I am. Things have been going semi- smooth so far with me and the gang. Life's been going well If you ask me. Inuyasha's been training me, and now I know how to fight better then ever. Kagome took me to the modern day era, to meet her family, and come back to my world a couple of times too!, it's been going really nice so far, and even though me and Inuyasha may argue, and fight sometimes, deep down he knows how I feel about certain things, and I know how he feels. I can't believe I'll be turning fifteen next month!!! My new life is going pretty wonderful, but I wonder sometimes how it could get better, and worse????forever Aiko.

**Thanks 4 reading guys,cause in chapter 3 the story starts to get reeeal interesting. Stick around to find out, I have a lot of Aiko adventures and I can't wait to share them!M.W.**


	3. Happened so Fast?

**You are now entering the 3rd Chapter of Aiko's "Hope?" I really hope you enjoy it because this was the 2nd hardest chapter to write. I put allot of thought into it and i would EXTREMELY appreciate a review. M.W.**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKO!

the gang screamed at 8:27 pm. the exact time i was born.

"Your officially fifteen kid, how do you feel?" Inuyasha uttered the words to me and I lied telling him i didn't feel any different. As i gazed at the vague, dark sky, i knew i felt older, more mature, like i needed to do something to feel older. I hadn't even figured that part out yet. I wished for that something to come along, as i closed my eyes, and blew out my candles. "Kagome, you sure she's supposed to blow those out?" Sango asked unsure of the modern day tradition. "That's exactly what she's supposed to do" Kagome replied giving me a tight squeeze. She was always so nice and affectionate when it came to me. She treated me like her sister 95 of the time. "Well guys we've got cake to eat, and presents to unwrap, so let's get started" Kagome explained to the others who still thought the present day birthday party was a little odd. Sango bought me a new hand-made silk bag, and Kirara put her own final touches on it by putting her paw prints all over it with ink.

"Omygosh, it's terrific!" i said examining the the turquoise bag, it was a really pretty, draw string backpack. Next was Shippo.

"I...i didn't know what to get yo...yo...you so i...i just grabbed th...these flowers from a...a nearby fo..forest, i i hope you like them?" Shippo was so kawaii, he's had a huge crush on me, since i met him, and every time he tried to give me something, Inuyasha would hit him on the head, and tell him to get lost. Then Kagome would come in and yell at Inuyasha for making Shippo cry. The whole situation would just set me on a Laughing fit. But it was cute how he stuttered every time he tried to talk to me.

"Oh Shippo There soo beautiful!" I cried over exaggerating, and giving Shippo a quick kiss on the cheek. He nearly fainted, while i giggled at his expression. Miroku gave me a very odd potion, which took away a demon's power, momentarily. Of course since i was half-demon. It made me turn completely human. I knew it was for his own lecherous reward. But i thanked him anyways while Inuyasha hit him over the head. Kagome Got three tickets to a spa/onsen back in the Modern day era, and i wondered why she bought three tickets instead of two, before i gave her a big hug. And last was Inuyasha. I was afraid to see what he got me, yet eager at the same time.

"Uh, it's not finished yet..." He said holding his head down in shame. A long pause came after he spoke.

"...Well...I's the thought that counts...isn't it?" i said bringing a grin across my face. "Thank you everyone, this was really great, again thank you, I've never even celebrated my birthday before, and this was a great experience." Later, we all ate cake Kagome's mom made, and played traditional Birthday games. Before long everyone was asleep. Everyone except me and Inuyasha of course. I couldn't go to sleep right away, and so i dug into Inuyasha's thought's with my Ki Yomu.

_I can't believe i have someone to take care of, Just like how Sesshomaru Takes care of Rin. And how Koga takes care of his pack, Damn wolf. Come to think of it, Koga's pack, Rin, and Jaken are really well disciplined, and will do whatever Koga and Sesshomaru tell them to. Even NARAKU rules over Kagura and Kanna. Shouldn't Aiko do exactly as __**I**__ say when__**I **__say it?_

I couldn't believe i was hearing these words, as they went through his head, he COULDN'T be serious, he just couldn't. He knows I'm old enough to take care of myself and do things on my own doesn't he?

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha stopped treating me like his sister, and more like his army cadet/employee. And he really started to piss me off. One evening, he went too far.

"Where in the hell have you been" he yelled at me, growling at the same time.

"I told you I was going for a walk." I said to him in a calm, non-caring tone.

"That was almost four hours ago, do you know the damn time?" he was still yelling at me, getting louder, and louder.

"Inuyasha calm down" Kagome whispered, grabbing his arm.

" You stay the hell out" he managed to growl out snatching his arm away from her.

"Dammit Aiko, You keep fucking around, and you'll never be able to make it out here on your own."

"Who are you my father?, and oh yeah, been there, done that!" id managed to yell at him with my shaky voice.

"Yeah maybe in the Modern day era, this ain't it!" now he was screaming at me.

"where is all this coming from?" i said shaky again.

"Inuyasha your scaring me" Kagome cried out

"who the hell brung you into to thi-"

"HEY!" i yelled getting right in his face, to keep him away from Kagome. "just leave her alone"

"You know what, I'm tired of your wise-ass" He gnarled. "Your grounded, and if you don't like it, go the hell away, find someone else to stay with. got dammit"

"Oh my gosh" i broke up the words, as i walked past Inuyasha, grabbed my things, and threw them in my bag. Before long, i started to walk away.

"INUYASHA!!!!" i heard Kagome cry. Then a couple of sit boy's and big thumps in the ground. I kept running. It was hard to take in the last ten minutes. I also had to find out where exactly i was going to stay. Whether it was a cave, or a village, i had to find somewhere to stay. I stopped to think. I started to remember Koga's offer. It had almost been six month's since id heard him make that offer. "Aiko?" I heard Kagome yell my name, then seen her walking toward me.

"Inuyasha didn't mean all those things he said, the gang wants, NEEDS you around" I knew half of what she tried to convince me to think was true. But i couldn't believe everything she said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha did mean all those things he said, i love all you guy's and id love to stay, but i just can't after everything that happened. You know that. Maybe if everything dies down later, i can come back, but i just can't right now, I'm sorry." Kagome grabbed me up in a tight bear hug, with tears streaming from her face.

"Your a strong, and smart girl Aiko, please make sure you stay safe. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I don't know how id carry on if ANYTHING happened to you." she said in between sobs.

" I promise" i said trying to give her a grin, though i couldn't bring my torn heart to even fake happiness, even for Kagome. I was on my way to the North Eastern Mountains.

I started to run more swiftly now, gliding, almost jumping through the air as i ran. The fresh air on my face felt cold, and crisp at the same time. I tried to take my mind off the fact of the past hour or so. Gliding through the air was something Inuyasha had taught me. It made me growl just thinking about how obscured he was. Once again i was thinking so hard i ran into something.

"Hey!" it was that same familiar voice id heard months before, in that same snarling tone. Koga hadn't changed, and once i realized it was him a slow grin stretched across my face."Oh! Aiko it's you" he said giving me a helping hand again. This time I took it.

"Your just the demon i was looking for." i said dusting off my clothes.

"What'd ya need?" he asked curious in a light tone.

"remember when you told me if i needed a place to stay, i could come to you?"

"Um, sure?" we started to walk forward.

"Is that offer still available?" i asked hopefully, with a sense of dejavu running through me.

"Sure it is, i told you whenever, and that's what i meant."

"Oh thank you, thank you soo soo much!" i said wrapping my arms around Koga as much as i could, It felt a little weird.

"Can i ask why though?" he tried to ask though i was hugging him so hard he could barely speak. I dropped my arms to my sides, and we begin to walk again. I took a deep sigh.

"Of course it has to do with Inuyasha. Lately he's been acting so crazy about stuff i didn't do, and telling me to do things like he owned me as a slave or something. something. Today we got into a really, really bad argument, and he asked me if i wanted to go, or stay with him and be "grounded" or something, i don't think he even knows the concept. Anyways, i don't know if or when ill be going back, but i need a place to stay for now, and i instantly thought of you."

"I knew this had to do with Inubaka" Koga grunted out. "Of course you can stay, id be honored to have you stay with me and the tribe."

"Thanks Koga, this really means allot" i said again.

"There's two conditions though. First of all, you'll have one roommate, were getting low on space."

"Oh a room mate's not a problem at all" i said gleefully

"good. Second of all, you'll have a few specific tasks to do each day, they won't be to big, and you'll also get to do them with your room mate, to make the work easier."

"Sound find to me " I repeated

"Then it's a deal" He put out his right hand and i shook it respectfully. "and welcome to the North Eastern Mountains" As he spoke the words, i turned around to face my new home. It was huge, There where a bunch of little caves stacked up all around the mountain. They were almost like dens. Enough for about two people to live peacefully in each one.

"Whoa!" I said gazing at the Mountains.

"Pretty cool huh?, follow me" Koga said as we started up the vast mountains.

**Well, I hope you guys liked my 3****rd**** chapter. I was about to make it ALLOT longer. But I figured this was long enough. If you did like it please let me know, pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeee? M.W.**


	4. WTF!

I followed Koga for what seemed to be forever. But I wasn't in any rush to meet my new living arrangements. For whether I wanted to believe it or not, id much rather be living with the gang, my family. Of course I knew that was my old life, and it would stay in the past. Even though I wish it wouldn't have.

Flash Back

"Here let me show you how it's done." Inuyasha said, "What's so funny?"

"Your got a Bumble Bee right on your left ear"

" GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled running in circles

"Okay be still" I said failing to sustain my laughter. Inuyasha darted forward

"I told you to stay put" I yelled after him "Hey Inuyasha get back here" I said giggling while I chased him through the meadow.

End of Flashback.

"But those days are gone." I whispered to myself, as I slowly crept out of my daydream.

"What'd you say Aiko?"

"OH, Um, nothing." I said sheepishly finally realizing my surroundings.

"Okay, well were here," "KANAME!" He said, making the wolf demon who had his back turned to us, stand front and center. I stared at the wolf-demon for a long time. Boy was he gorgeous. He was really muscular, and you could see his abs through his shirt. He was about and inch taller than me. With Dark, almost black hair, and one reckless smile. His eyes were a beautiful goldish-gray, and I'll stop now cause I don't wanna get all _lovey dovey_ on you. "Aiko,,,...AIKO??" Koga called for me but I was dazed and stunned by Kaname's hotness to realize he was calling me, of course when he waved his hand in front of my face I finally responded. "Uh, yeah?" I said shaking my head out of the confusion.

"This is your room mate, Kaname, he's new to the tribe. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Koga suggested smiling over confidently.

"Konichiwa!" Kaname said holding his hand out. I folded my arms and flashed a quick smile at him. He pulled his hand back in disappointment.

"Okaaaay, well if you guy's need anything, I'll check back later tonight, and tomorrow, I'll be back again to give your tasks. Sayo" Koga said before finally walking to his quarters.

"As you already know, my name's Kaname"

"Aiko."

"Aiko is it. That's beautiful"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Hmmmm" He said while he stared at me for a long time looking me up and down, with a lecherous look on his face while he licked his bottom lip.

"HMPH" I said giving a long sigh and moving to the opposite side of the cave. I couldn't believe this guy, I didn't have the strength, nor energy to dig in his mind or argue with him, so I just pulled my sleeping bag out and tucked my body inside trying to get some sleep. He was on the opposite side of the room, i guess going back to whatever he was doing before I came in. I really didn't care about the bastard anymore.

"Ohayo!" I heard the familiar russet voice say, very early in the morning. I wanted to show Koga I was going to be someone easy to deal with, so I jumped up like a pop tart, out of a toaster to say good morning to Koga as well and, show him I was ready.

"Ohayo" I repeated greeting Koga with a smile, Kaname was standing right next to me.

"Yes, good morning!" He said looking at Koga and then turning to me as if he meant it for the both of us. I rolled my eyes at him, then turned back around to face Koga again.

"So what are we doing first!"

"Um well first were going to eat breakfast, at camp, and next I'll be assigning tasks. Koga said as we all begin to walk. When we got to camp it seemed as if everyone already knew who I was. "So Koga you've been talking about me huh?" I asked taking a fish from another wolf demon.

"Well I kinda let everyone know you were here."

"Well thank you that really breaks the ice." I said smiling at him. I went over to find a seat away from the rest of the wolf tribe. I was thinking about the first night I spent with Inuyasha.

Flashback

"You'll notice we eat a lot of fish" Kagome said nudging me in the side gently

"Thats totally fine with me." I said smiling.

"Ya know your very easy to please."

"I've never been treated this well so this is really all im used to."

"Wow I wonder how that's like?" Kagome asked

"Well it's kinda like, if you never knew something how can you realize you've been treated badly?"

"Oh I get it I guess," "But from now on you'll ALWAYS be treated better than you ever were as long as your with me, I promise" Kagome said hugging me for the first time. The first time I felt any sympathetic emotion for a long time.

End of Flashback.

"Oh no what does he want?" I whispered to myself while Kaname came walking over.

"Ohayo" Kaname said giving me one of his HUGE reckless smile's. I couldn't say anything, he had me speechless just by his smile. Before when I was treating him coldly I was just trying to play hard to get. After he looked at me the way he did, the way I treated him was really because I was mad at him. But who could be mad at such a gorgeous person.

"Whatever" I said after I came back from Kaname land.

"Look," he said taking a seat next to me. I scooted over to keep space in between us. "I'm really sorry for the way I looked at you last night."

"Ha ha boy, oh boy" I said giving him a fake laugh. "You actually want me to believe that?"

"I'm dead serious" He said giving me a very serious tone. He brung his hands to the sides of my face, drew my face closer to his, and looked me directly in the eyes. "I am truly sorry for what I did last night, it was unnecessary, inappropriate, and Wrong. I want us to be friends, and I made our friendship come off to a bad start. Will you forgive me?" The way he looked at me now, and the way he held my head in his hands, I honestly couldn't say no to him. He looked like a little puppy asking for forgiveness like that. And it only made matters worse that I had a huge crush on him. I swallowed down hard.

"Fine," "Now let go of me." He dropped his hands from the sides of my face. I stood up to go get my bag before we left for tasks.

"Wait!" he said grabbing my wrist before I was able to walk all the way away. I turned back around. "I need to hear it," he said getting up.

"Hear what?"

"I need to hear you say you forgive me, please?" he asked.

I made a long sigh. "Kaname, I forgive you."

"Honestly?"

"Sure." I said pulling my hand away.

"Fine, I'll take that."

"Okay im handing out tasks now." Koga said as everyone lined up.

"Looks like we've got fishing duty."

"Then lets get started. I said starting my way down the mountain.

"So, whats your best fishing method?" I asked Kaname when we were finally at a nearby river.

"Like this," He said pulling off his shirt. I was suddenly mesmerized by him, I had to sit down on a rock just to catch my breath. He jumped in the river off a tall rock. "Well, are you coming in or what?" he said pulling his head out of the water. His hair was glistening off the sun so beautifully.

"I can't hear you?" I shouted back to him getting up, and sitting on the edge of the river. "What'd you say now?" I asked him leaning in, and moving my feet back and forth in the water.

"I said help me out, come on in."

"I really don't feel like coming in, besides im not in the right clothes"

"Oh, c'mon aren't we supposed to be working together?"

"Okay I'll help you tomorrow, not today, I promise"

"well that promise isn't good enough" he said grabbing my feet and pulling me in.

"Hey!" I giggled out pulling him down with me.

**What up everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I really didn't enjoy trying to think of things to put in it. I sometimes dream, or day-dream out my next chapter. But this one was hard because I had a severe case of writers block. It isn't my best but it takes up room huh? Anyways I hope you like it (id know it you wrote a review, pleases?) M.W.**


	5. Heated Up?

**What up people! I've been hesitating on writing this chapter for a long time, and I don't know why. I guess I've just been lazy. But I'm here typing now so I might as well finish it. Hope you enjoy. (notify me by writing a review PLEAZE!) M.W.**

I dragged Kaname down into the water with me, and soon we were underwater. He made his fingers intertwine with mine, and we were staring directly at each other. I started to swim upwards, are hands still locked together. When we were finally above water, I looked at him again. He pulled his hands away from mine, and I turned my head. I didn't know what type of relationship we had, but so far it was oddly enjoyable. But I knew we'd never be more than partners, for the simple fact that we HAD to be partners, and even though nothing was getting hott at the moment, if anything ever did it would complicate things too much. By now he was back to fishing, and I thought id get back to work also.

Over the next week or so, our relationship hadn't really gone anywhere. We were just, well partners. Any thats all we'd probably ever be. Or at least until I was finally begged back into Inuyasha's world, and I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. Koga came by every night right before Kaname and I were dozed off, just to well, check up on us. After all we were the newest ones to the "tribe", well I wouldn't call myself a part of the tribe, just one of Koga's needy friends. And really nothing to Kaname, we didn't talk unless it was work related, and he spent most of his time doing whatever he did (writing something?) and I lugged around the cave, writing, humming, reading some books Kagome brung me one day. I didn't care if Kaname and I weren't together,but I don't know if I can handle Kaname as just a partner in work. Then again, I guess I can bare it as long as he's in my life. Man I'm really screwed up aren't I?

"Hey Aiko can I ask you something?" Kaname said. I was totally shocked to hear him speak to me outside of work. Tasks were long over, it was pretty late, why would he be talking to me now?

"Um, sure" I answered quickly before he thought I was ignoring him.

"Your not of Wolf-demon, Why are you staying here." This would've sounded really snarly, only Kaname didn't say it that way. And he sounded really interested to here my story. He got up, and walked over to my side of the room, then sat down. He had a very curious expression.

"Huh", "It's a long story, you probably wouldn't be interested anyways" I said putting my paw printed bag on the ground. He patted the seat next to him, asking me to join him, and tell the tale I really didn't feel like telling.

"I always liked a good story," he said in a deep, sexy voice, and there he was showing off that smile of his again. My heart started beating again. I wondered if he could hear it, it was too loud to me. I sat down beside him, and spilled. I told him from the beginning, the first time I met Inuyasha, to where his craziness put me in the situation, and the high point of my teenage life. "Whoa, you've been through a lot" he lingered leaning in a couple of inches.

"Yeah and Inuyasha only made things worse.

"And I didn't know you were fifteen?" He leaned in more.

"How old did you think I was?" I heavily breathed out the words.

"I just didn't know you were almost the same age as me. " I felt like I was seriously about to faint. "Koga's a good leader you know, he's been great so far hasn't he?" he was leaning completely over me now. Please tell me he wasn't trying to complicate things? Wait! Please tell me He Was! He crawled up , and grabbed my left leg. My heart was beating so erratically, I thought I was going to have a serious heart attack. "I'll do the rest." He whispered, rubbing his lips up my neck, all the way up. Than finally crushing his lips up to mine. Amazed, I fell right into his trap, but he had me so swept, I kissed him back. He tightened up on his grip of my thigh, and he tightened up on his grip of my heart as well. He moved his tounge around my lips, and I opened them willingly. I deffinantly couldn't object. Kissing Kaname made all my worries go away, they'd been tearing at my heart since the argument, and now, for this one long moment we each couldn't stand to breathe, they all vanished. Like they poofed into thin air. Totally gone, and I was pretty sure id found heaven on earth to. Then he reached his free hand over my chest. He grabbed the zipper of my vest, and slowly unzipped it, showing the revealing fish netted shirt lying over me. Everything happened so fast, And Kaname's fangs were touching mine. I brought my hands up to his head, and dug my fingers into his hair. Suddenly I heard something coming, of course neither me, nor Kaname weren't to "into the moment" to go check it out. I could feel the tingles come from Kaname's back, all the way up to mine. It made me laugh on the inside.

M.w. p.o.v.

"Hey Kan-" Koga said as shock filled his face. "You, ya, ugh, Inuyasha's gonna kill them, if he ever finds out." He said turning his head sideways, eyes wide. "Ugh,"he then tip toed back to his quarters, disgusted, and over-whelmed by what seemed to be harmless, young love.

End of M.W's p.o.v back to Aiko's

He started to move much faster now, Kaname grabbed my waist, and hastily unbuttoned my skirt, He was going for the zipper. I knew were this was leading, but did I hate it?

**Oh yeah I just did a cliff hanger, btw tell me how you think I did that, I mean if I did it correctly. And don't worry the ACTUAL Inuyasha characters will be back by the next chapter (but that doesn't mean Aiko's forgiving Inuyasha so easily though, or that he's willing to apologize, or does it?) we don't know, have to find out in the next chap! M.W.**


	6. All Falls down, and half comes together

**I really didn't know how to write this next chapter, it was difficult, so right now i'll be writing in my p.o.v. , and i'll let you know when I get back to Aiko's p.o.v.**

"Inuyasha I still can't believe you!" Kagome boomed. "Your younger sister could be anywhere, dead for all you know?!"

"Look she ain't dead alright, Aiko's smarter than that, and I didn't do anything wrong."

"ooo, that's it, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!!!!!" Kagome screamed before several booms shook the land.

"No matter what you do, i'm telling you I ain't sorry." Inuyasha said again. The whole gang were mad at him, and Inuyasha still wondered why, all though he was starting to realize he must've said something awful bad to have the gang so mad at him, and his only sister gone out of his life. He also was really scared to know if Aiko was okay, she could be in the hands of Naraku, just like Kohaku. "No, she's way to smart for that" He whispered out to himself trying to convince himself it was true.

That night Inuyasha slept, alone, like every night. Kirara had insomnia, like every night, Shippo worried himself to sleep (like every night). And every night felt like an eternity to everyone. Aiko use to sing Kirara to sleep, and Shippo practically worshiped her with the crush he had. Kagome missed her "sister", and Inuyasha had a strong pain of guilt running through his blood, since the day of the fight. And we can't forget how Sango and Miroku missed the friend they were just getting used to.

**Back to Aiko's p.o.v.**

We were back to square 1. Me and Kaname of course, well more sorta square 0. We tried to avoid each other as much as possible, even during tasks. It was like we never even met each other. And I think it's all my fault

**FLASHBACK**

As Kaname went for my zipper, I shoved him off of me, making our lips depart, each of us gasping for air. "Kaname, this just isn't gonna work out. We've known each other for what? two weeks!, I'm not ready to do this, and more importantly, it would complicate things too much. We can't go this far, What if we got mad at each other we'd still have to communicate during tasks, and think about how Koga would feel about this. I'm sorry but we can't be together." I took a really long sigh, before buttoning my skirt, and zipping my jacket back up.

"Fine, whatever, I understand" He said turning around to go back over to his side of the room. I turned around so he couldn't see my torn expression. Being with him made me forget everything that slashed at my heart. It came rushing back though as soon as I pushed him off of me. I never cried when I walked away from Inuyasha, but I really can't take bottling emotions any longer.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

The next week, I worked my butt off, and was left alone. I couldn't do anything but read, to keep my mind off the pain swelling inside of me. I showed no emotion towards anyone, or thing. Koga kept asking me if something was wrong, and I kept telling him everything was fine in a emotion less tone, also trying to force a smile, though it made my throat swell every time I tried.

It was night now, and i'd stopped reading, Kaname was on the other side of the cave with his shirt off (oh gosh how he tormented me usually when he was comfortable at "home", lately I was too dull to notice), body turned away from me, working on whatever he usually worked on. I started to think of that horrible night, and exactly what Inuyasha had said to me. My pain and all the trouble caused. It made my heart burst. I suddenly ran out of the cave just as it began to rain. A sob burst out of my chest before I was able to get away, and prevent anyone from hearing it. I'd hoped no one heard it. I jumped off the mountain, landing on another piece, and kept going until I was all the way down. The rain pattered on my hair, and skin, and the tears streamed down my face. It wasn't right what Inuyasha was doing to me. Damn dog, making me feel like hell, because he needed an army cadet. I grabbed my hair, and pulled it trying to force the tears back into my body, and paced back and forth to loosen up my throat, but that didn't help. He'd Treated me like a fucking slave. And putting me in the stupid position I was in now. My eyes burned from the tears coming down my face though I kept running. I ran like hell figuring if I kept running the pain wouldn't be able to catch up with me. I suddenly tripped over a root growing from the ground. I slid, knees burning as I tried to stop myself, and failed flying across the ground. I finally halted to a stop, sitting on my knees, with my hands faced down into the dirt. I let out a big sob, and held my breath keeping myself from hyperventilating.

"AIKO!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "AIKO!" it was Kaname. He was about 50 to 60 feet away from me, and I could see him running up to me. "Aiko?" he said in a low whispered.

"Dammit, damn dog!" I cried out as the tears kept coming, and I broke out into another huge sob. He pulled me up, and close to his body.

"It'll be okay, everything's gonna be okay" He stroked my hair in a reassuring manor. I started hyperventilating, I couldn't contain myself anymore I just couldn't take holding in everything anymore. "Aiko!" Kaname said my name loudly, as if he were waking me up after a long, long sleep. I decided to hold my breath again to keep myself together, for his sake. I could hear the worry in his voice. But that didn't keep me from letting out another immense sob while tears poured down the sides of my cheeks once more. He started to rock me back and forth, like I was a child. I pushed him away and turned around, "Get the hell off of me!, you act like you were their, you weren't, you don't know all that went down that day, how could you even give a shit?!" I yelled at him. I didn't wanna continue to cry, but the tears forced themselves down again, my eyes burning like i'd poured salt down them. I turned back around, he really didn't need to see me crying the way I was. Suddenly, I felt his warm backside against my cold, wet skin (even though his was wet too, he was still very warm, must be a wolf thing I guess). His arms were wrapped tightly around me, that's when I realized he didn't have his shirt on again. He moved his hands over to my neckline,and pulled his neck slightly around mine, his lips found mine. I could feel the anger, and pain as his mouth comforted mine. And just as quickly as i'd ran out the cave, the tears stopped shedding. He grazed his arms from my neckline, to my waist, "It doesn't matter if I was they're, I still care about you." He murmured after he'd moved his lips from mine, up to my ear. I turned around to face him, and let him know I was feeling better. "You know your just complicating things." I warned him with a half-smile. He dropped his arms from my waist, and stood with a curious look on his face.

"Well, you know. I've came to a conclusion. I think, things were made to be complicated." He announced before quickly picking me up by the waist. I put my legs around his body, and he leaned in for another kiss. This time I got there before he did, and wrapped my hands around his neck.

After that we were both pretty sick...

Love sick that would be.

**And that's my 6th chapter. I'm not sure if this will be my last chap, it depends on the ratings/reviews. So please write a review. (I need them like I need air!)**


End file.
